This invention relates to covers that are attached to devices, for example, to protect or decorate devices, such as portable electronic devices.
Many consumer products, particularly portable devices or equipment, are desirably customized to allow the owner to more easily distinguish their device from other devices thereby facilitating identification of his/her device. For example, a wide variety of cases and “skins” (i.e., thin sticker with adhesive) are available for covering cell phones, smartphones, laptop computers and tablet computers. These cases also allow owners to personalize their equipment and express themselves.
When the cover becomes worn or when the owner of the device grows tired of the image or graphical design on the device, the cover is replaced or in the case of a skin, stripped from the housing of the device.